


from now on, our troubles will be out of sight

by crimsonheadache



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonheadache/pseuds/crimsonheadache
Summary: Silly boys with their silly emotions
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	from now on, our troubles will be out of sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theatricalities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatricalities/gifts).



> hi coralines! 👋🏼
> 
> this is much more fluff than I am used to writing *checks back on older writing*...yeah😅anyways, hope you like the little drabble and playlist to go with it & Ihope you have a happy holiday🎄❤️💚
> 
> PS: If you would rather have the Spotify link instead of the YouTube one listed below, I can give it to you privately after reveals!🎁
> 
> thanks for the quick beta, [Aly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleybarley/pseuds/harleybarley)💚

[playlist ](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLQ8oq7XztEMIHfMKAWEq4-aq7OqgImLK6)

The snow began to fall as they took their first steps outside as if it had been waiting for them all this time. The wind hit their faces almost immediately, and Draco eyed his boyfriend as he pulled out that ridiculously multi-colored beanie that Molly Weasley knitted for him this year. 

He sighed under his breath, watching him fit his unruly hair under the eyesore, silently thankful for him at the same time. 

They had agreed minutes prior that a walk sounded nice. They had been in the middle of a conversation that Draco had been desperately pushing back for quite a while, but Harry couldn't wait anymore, it seemed." Harry couldn’t wait anymore; it seemed. But it had escalated to a tipping point, and Draco was seconds from hyperventilating or throwing something at his boyfriend’s head. 

So a walk sounded pleasant, all things considered. 

The two of them had been together officially for a little over four months, and there had been no discussions of their past at all. But leave it to Harry to bring it up on Christmas Eve of all times. 

Draco tried to forget about how peaceful it was before Harry piped up, the music playing inside, the warmth of the fire at his feet as he held onto his spiked cocoa. 

The chill of the winter wind blew harshly against Draco’s face, and he shivered minutely, escaping his hands from his pockets only to raise his scarf to cover his nose before moving to hide them back inside his coat. 

Harry somehow managed to snag his left hand before it could make it back inside the warmth, but his boyfriend’s hand was somehow even warmer than his fleece coat, which didn’t surprise him in the slightest. 

He was, after all, a warm-hearted, silly, stubborn Gryffindor. 

And Draco didn’t deserve him in the slightest. 

Perhaps that was why he closed up anytime conversations veered into the territory of their pasts. A small part of Draco was deathly afraid that bringing up old demons buried deep between the two of them could ruin things for good. 

Draco sighed again as the snow crunched under his feet. He saw Harry glance at him from the corner of his eye and felt his hand tighten around his. 

“So, erm -” Harry looked back down to the snow for a split second before taking a breath and looking straight at his boyfriend. 

Draco’s eye crinkled as he attempted to hold back a smile of adoration. He was always jealous of Harry’s ability to brave anything he set his mind to, including uncomfortable conversations, it seemed. 

“- want to talk about what just happened?” 

Draco stiffened, even though he knew it was coming. He had gotten worse at hiding his emotions since being with Harry, the sodding Gryffindor, and his sentiments. 

“I -” he cleared his suddenly dry throat. “I would, however, it is Christmas Eve. Wouldn’t you want just to go back inside and put a pin in this conversation until after the holidays are over?” 

Harry frowned and nudged his boyfriend with an elbow. “Nah, come on. We already brought it up; I’d rather get it over with, wouldn’t you?” 

“I suppose you are right. Let’s get this over with.” Draco missed Harry’s confused stare as he marched past him into their favorite coffee shop. The Slytherin figured that if their relationship was ending here and now, he’d rather be warm and somewhat comfortable while his heart was ripped out of his chest. 

Once they were seated, Draco couldn’t help but be drawn to Harry’s aura, even though he was trying his damnedest to stay a bit away from him. As hard as Draco tried to build up his walls, his boyfriend always had an uncanny ability to see through him, even from the get-go of their relationship. 

It didn’t even matter that Harry was shit at Legilimency; he could still read Draco like an open book. 

Draco watched as his boyfriend settled into his seat and wondered how it was possible that this man chose him of all people in the world to be with and spend every day with? 

“So, about what we were discussing-” 

Draco swallowed back a snort, leave it to Harry to not beat around the bush regarding anything. “Oh, nothing too drastic. Just our wicked past between the two of us.” 

Biting his lip, Harry took a long sip from his coffee cup as he stared across the table at Draco. And Draco could swear he could feel his heart tear apart at the seams just from the deadly silence alone. 

“Wicked...” Harry muttered into his coffee, looking down at the table as his foot twitching under the table against Draco’s own. 

“You don’t agree?” Draco cleared his throat to hide the dryness there. “Agree that our past could be a hindrance to our relationship?” 

Harry then glanced up quickly back to his boyfriend, his brows furrowed. “No, I - I mean. I wouldn’t want you to want to leave me just because of the stupid mistakes I made and -” 

“Mistakes _you_ made?!” Draco croaked out, his eyes widening in complete and utter disbelief, especially at his boyfriend’s shrug at his little outburst. 

“I’m not a fool Draco, I know we both have our fair share of issues. Past and present.” Harry’s side of his mouth upturned at that, “But I have never forgiven myself for cursing you that night.” 

“Oh, bloody hell Harry,” Draco muttered as he took a swig of his drink, wishing desperately for some whiskey to add to his coffee for this conversation. “That was the least I deserved that night -” 

A light flickered outside, and Draco realized it was coming from Harry, and he reached across the table to take hold of his fist, which was currently radiating with uncontrolled magic. 

“Hey. I apologize. I shouldn’t have said that.” 

Damn Potter, always making him so sentimental. 

He rubbed a thumb over his knuckles, and he slowly felt the frustration ebb away from his boyfriend, as he felt him take a deep breath and release it. 

“Sorry...sorry I shouldn’t have lost control like that, I just don’t want you to think that way, blame yourself for _everything_ when I did some bad things as well and -” 

“Perhaps we should take this conversation elsewhere?” Draco nodded to their surroundings, and Harry noticed a few side-eyes from several patrons and nodded in agreement. 

Draco wrapped his scarf around his neck once more and helped Harry into his coat before ushering them out the door and back into the blisteringly cold wind outside. But somehow, the wind didn’t feel as cold to Draco as it had before. 

He blamed his boyfriend, who took it upon himself to cuddle up to him as they made their way through the snow towards their house, for that one. 

“Harry...you have to realize that I made mistakes as well. And I need to own up to them-” 

“But you have!” Harry interrupted, frustration seeping through again, and Draco tightened his hold around him as they stumbled slightly in the flurry of snow. 

“Yes.” Draco leaned down slightly to kiss Harry on his beanie covered head, reaching up to stick a tuft of hair that was falling out from it. “I know I have made my amends to your friends. But I uh - haven’t really to you. And I apologize for that.” Draco swallowed heavily, holding back any disgusting emotions until this was over. 

But Harry still felt rigid in his hold. 

Draco loosened his grip and began to move his arm away. Harry and his Seeker reflexes caught him before he could escape, however, and brought his arm back around him with a sigh. 

“Draco…” 

“Look, Harry…” 

They both paused and stopped in their tracks on the snow-covered road, looking at each other intently. 

Draco could stare for the rest of eternity at him, but he only tightened his grip around Harry and waited for the inevitable, knowing this had to be the end. 

He nodded to him to continue what he was saying. 

Harry took another deep breath, but instead of saying the words Draco feared above all others, or even slapping him across the face (which the latter would have been much preferable of the two), Harry smiled shyly up at him. 

“I - I love you, Draco. And I guess I wanted to hash out our past before I said that. But - I don’t know why? I guess I thought it would be good to squash old silly things like that, but now, looking at you tonight, that’s really all I wanted to say.” 

Draco’s mouth had fallen open at some point in Harry’s little heartfelt speech of his, and he could feel his whole body shaking with an undetermined emotion he couldn’t control. 

“Draco-? Are you alright?” Harry reached a gloved hand up to touch his face, but the blond took a step back, his mouth still agape. 

“I - I thought, I thought that you were going to break up with me?” Draco asked, more timidly than he would have liked, but it was too late now. 

This time, it was Harry’s mouth that fell open in shock, as he shook his head in disbelief. The only sounds that could be heard were the quiet chatter of folks leaving the shops around them and the light wind that had calmed down considerably since they made their way back outside. 

“Draco. You _can’t_ be serious.” 

The Slytherin huffed at that, his arms crossed over his chest in some semblance of control over the rapidly shifting emotions in his chest. 

He felt like he might vomit at any rate. 

Harry must have seen something in his expression, though, as he trudged up closer to where Draco stepped away. “Hey, look at me. Please?” 

Draco blinked the wind from his eyes as he eyed Harry, pretending to rub some snow from his eye. “Well, here I am looking. What would you like from me now _oh great Saviour_?” 

Harry giggled at that, punching him lightly in the arm. “You are the most ridiculous man that I have ever met. And that is saying something.” 

“Yes, considering you’ve met all the Weasley’s.” Draco retorted back, causing Harry to laugh even louder at that. 

“I’ll tell Molly you said that.” 

“Oh, Merlin, please don’t.” 

Harry smirked at that before raising both arms and wrapping them around his taller boyfriend, looking him directly in the eyes. 

“Look at me.” 

Draco looked up from where he counted the snowflakes on the ground and into those vivid green eyes. For the first time, he could finally see the love and trust he always wanted to give to the man echoed right back to himself, and he wouldn’t have been able to stop the smile from creeping up his face if he tried. 

Giving in, he pressed his forehead against the other man’s, feeling the hand around his waist tighten minutely. 

“I love you. And if you don’t know that by now, you are an idiot.” 

Draco huffed, pinching Harry’s side in retribution, his smile widening at the man’s yelp. “I know. Now I do. And I you.” 

“Good, now let’s get back home before my bollocks freeze off.” 

Draco laughed as he Apparated them home, smiling at his boyfriend’s dramatics. “We wouldn’t that now, would we.”

**Author's Note:**

> make sure to check out the other incredible works for this fest [ here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HD_Owlpost_2020)!
> 
> ❤️


End file.
